


Sometimes You Have to Lie (short story)

by 5ingum



Series: The King of Manhunt [6]
Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Dream Team RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers
Genre: Angst, Cybercrimes, Friendship, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lies, Murder Mystery, Mystery, POV Third Person, Prison, Questions, Royalty, Self-Sacrifice, Team, Threats, Trust Issues, Worry, my kingdom undone, you know the password so I let you in the door, you know you won so what's the point of keeping score?, you laugh when you lie, you said the gun was mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ingum/pseuds/5ingum
Summary: ---the sixth part of The King of Manhunt series------sad boi hour------sacrifices be made !!!------new style ahhh OwO-----they go in chronological order-----you can read them separately too-----no spoilers-----redemption arc activate------SiMp AcTiVaTeD--
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The King of Manhunt [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Sometimes You Have to Lie (short story)

George, Bad, and Sapnap were silent on their way to the funeral. They knew what they had to do; that didn't mean that they wanted to talk about it though. George still had the dark cloud over his head. Sitting in the airport waiting for the driver to arrive and take them to the funeral place. He feels his empty hands as if he should have been holding onto something. George acts like he's gotten around the fact that his best friend is a murderer yet in reality he's a mess on the inside. He doesn't know what to fight for anymore. Should he fight for what his mind tells him is right or what his heart tells him is right? Should he fight in the name of his best friend or in the name of justice?

Every so often in the middle of all his thoughts he feels like Dream is tugging him on strings and manipulating him and he has an urge to pull back with all his force. George isn't a pawn in some game. He recalls the last time he had felt so lost and confused. It had been when Luca had died. The young cat that he had decided to take care of from his parent's farm had to be put down. It feels different to be betrayed yet at the same time he feels the same way about grieving something that could have been. It took him a while to get over Luca, sometimes seeing him somewhere or hearing his name being called sends a sense of dread through him still.

George has been avoiding talking to Bad and Sapnap. For the most part they don't know what to expect at the funeral. Dream was on the guest list; George finds himself tensing up at the thought of seeing him again. Can he even think of Dream the same way again?

Bad got them some water and got himself a bag of peanut M&M's and a muffin.

"Bad you should stop having so much sugar all the time!"

"Eh, I have it under control. Mostly." Bad takes another bite of his muffin as he says this.

"Right. I was just wondering why the person messing with the code would want us to meet them at Techno's funeral. It just seems like they're giving themselves away a lot. What do you think?" Sapnap asks.

"I don't know. Maybe, it was past Dream trying to meme us." George states with a stone dead tone. "He thinks of every little thing you know."

"There has been no confirmation yet that Dream is the bad guy! Why are you so adamant about this George? You'd think that his best friend would be the one with the most faith in him." Defensively, Bad's arms were crossed.

"I was at his trial and I spoke with him in the prison. Just because we're best friends doesn't mean I know what Dream's doing. It doesn't mean I'm responsible for it or going to support him no matter what either." George replies.

"Well, what are we going to do when the bad guy is going to reveal himself?" Sapnap inquires.

"How about we try and figure out where they're from first and where they live. Then we can cut their access to our game codes and computer- how they managed to get that I still have no idea." Bad plans.

"Exactly, it had to be someone on the inside. I think Dream is trying to get us to help him. He wants to get away with this murder. You know, I could care less about what happens to Dream."

"You're a bad liar." Sapnap states plainly and the car arrives that would take them to the funeral.

\---

George had a bad feeling knowing that a murderer was walking freely amongst them all the time. Bad and Sapnap also shared the feeling. After the ceremony was over George put an earbud in his ear and started playing some lo-fi hip-hop. He would listen to the calming music during streams and they help him destress a lot. Unfortunately, the murderer had different plans. The audio became distorted and the flashing screen took over his phone.

"Bad! Sapnap! Look!" George brought their attention to the screen.

ẖ̵͇̱̣̮̂̒͂͋̑̇̇̓̓͘ę̴͔̣̼̹́̌̏͛͒͗̓͒l̴̨̧̙̱̣̰̗̤̞͇̒̓̏̓̋l̸͔̯̰͓̠͈̤͋ǫ̸͈̥̣͋͂̆͐̒̔̄͊̑͌ ̶̻͛̓̇̆̍̀͒̐̚͠͝g̴̙͔̖̻̟̹͈̦̮̑̉͐͝ͅḙ̴̥̥̽͗̈́̑̈́̌̌̋ő̶̝͍̊̈́͐̂͊̃̊̾̕͠r̸͔͕̳̻̙̣̠̮̭̓̆̆̔̾͐̍̂͠g̷̡̻͓̖̣͇̹̓̾͗͗̀̐͘͝͠e̸̟̠̠̜̝̻̳̦̩̼͗͗̆̒̅ ̴̧̜̠͚͖̀̾̌i̶̩͎͍͒̀̇̇̊̃ṱ̸̢̢̣͈̱͓͙͕̼̓̌͊͑͆̊́́͆̓͒s̴̱̗̳̈ ̷̧͙̻̟̰̃̓͗̿͗ͅm̸̲̮̙̳̮̔͜ͅͅe̶̪͍̳̪̠̋̾̍̔̓̿ ̴̬̣͇̟̺̘̄̆͋͌͂̔͂̅̌̕t̴̢̟̤̯͖̒̑̓̽̚͘̚͠h̵̪̉̄͐̑̓ͅe̷̱̗̱͕̪̫͛̇̃͗͒̃̄̅̔͝ ̶͉̫̖͙͈̪̞͂̍̀́͐͑̑͋̈͠ͅm̸̨̦̘̤͔̓͗͒̏̽̽̓͜u̷̳̹͎̖̮̾͌͒̀r̸̠͎̈́͂͛͝ḏ̶̢̖̫̝͎͕̇͐̃̄̕e̷̢̛͕͙͚̜̮̣̺͋͒͑̔͑̂ͅŕ̴̮̝̯̣̈́̌͛̕̕͝e̶̟͕̮̓̅͂̉͋͊̑̈́͋̕͝ͅr̶̛̪̹̄̽̓̇͋͛͆

̶̨̡̻̞̝͕͍̱͈̈́̍ͅI̵̗͕̳̺̮̩̖͛͜͜'̷̨̛̻̣̪͕̗̓̔̈́͋̚m̴̬̝̣̼̬̝̺̐͋̄͂̔͘ ̵̝̯͚̲̪͑͋̓̐̎̒̆̿̚̕̚h̶̺͖̞̙̯̩͆̐́͒͊͘͜͝e̶̤̯̒r̴̛̳̊̔͌̒̄e̴͚͍̺͚͖̓͑̾ ̶̨̛̰̤͈͈̦͍́͊́̈͒̚ä̵̢̖̥͉̣́n̵̗̻̲̻͕̈̈͜ḓ̷̡̧̛̞͔͙̱̭̜͙̞̓͛̈ ̶̘̘̋̆͠ͅI̶͇̥̮͉̥̗͖̣̐̿̔̆͊̆̎̈̂͜'̷̧̞̝͈͖̈́̉m̶̬̬̰̫̮̒̆̒̀͜ ̸̟̳̹̖̆̏͑͆̉̅͒̕͘͠ẅ̴̨͔̳̫́a̷̻̠͉̟̙͍̖̓ͅl̶̲̝̯͆̓̿̏̋͘ķ̸̩̘̜̻̮̤̯̘̪̍̏́́͆̾̐̚͘į̷̰̠̮̐̂̈͗̃ņ̸͇̅͑̆̈́̄̈̓͐ͅg̶̢̲͎͕̍̃̐̿͂͋̈́͘ ̸̧̡̢̬̫̟̩̙̐̈́ȁ̴͕̜̗͙̻͇̿̌̈́͗̔̉m̸̈̃̓͜o̶̹͙̟͋n̷͙̐͝g̸̗̪̣̩͊̎̉͂͑̉͘ ̷̡͎̤͚̠̜̬͂̓̿y̵̢̺̺̦͎̤͌̈́̂̋̀͌̄͆̈͝ơ̷̥̫̖͈̮͖͑͐̾̃̄̽͑̈́̊ủ̸̯̺̆

̸̥̼͚̫̯͙̯̹͗̒͒͑̑͝I̵̢̨̘̱͑̅̓̔̀͘ ̶̖̼̀́̆͂̿͝ç̴̼͖̬̭͚̮̰̐à̸̼̤͚̞̑͊͋̌̑̉͋͛̽n̴̛͉̤̣̈́͋̊̔̓̀͘ ̸̢̫̤̲̺̮̻͇͋̇s̴̢̛̯̬̤͇̭̖̟̳̈́̈́̓͋̕͝è̵͎̯̊̾̃͂͊̑̃̚͘e̵͔͉͖͈͍̤̭̞̜̰̽̐̄͂ ̴̡̝̜̱̺̌́̽̚ͅͅy̸͈̾̅̅͘ơ̵̡̳̠̳̼̖̣̺͖͎͈͂͐̀̑u̸̡̨̹̻̞̫̖̥̫͛͑̍ͅ ̵̧̭̞͗̉̄̽̃c̸̨̥͕͖̼̜̮͉̅͘ͅá̷̗̍̽n̶̛͈̖̱̔̈́͊̾̚̕ ̴̟̰̻̼͖͊͋͂̅͋͠y̷̛̱̩̺͋̋̎̌̈͝ǒ̴̺͉̼͌̒̒͆̓̃͜ū̵̧̢͚̬̝̻̳̪͠ ̸͕̙̳̎͐̔̋̂̓̚͘s̸̩̪̺̬͒̏͑͠ȅ̸̢̢͓̱͕̹̳̞̈́̃̎͛̊̕̕ē̸̳̟̑̊͗̌̎ ̵̩̱̝̘̺͈̏m̴̳̳̯̓̽ḙ̴̠̼̩̫̎?̸̡̮̳͓̪̟͍̍̓̿͑̆̈́̆͝͝

̴̢̢͙͖̤̼͛͒͑̈́͆͐̍̒̿͝Į̶͙̫̽͒̌ ̴͍̜͕̠̭̘̮͙̅͛̄͂̾͑͘͜w̶̭͚͔̘͙̪̺̻̣̞̫̿̌͗̈̓̃͗͑o̶̢̮̰͛͗̇͌́͒͝n̸̛̛̲̭͂̅͌̾ͅ'̸̡̺̯͓͕͚̭͒̀͒͐͊̎͜ͅt̷̜̦͙̘̗̣̖̰̽̏͑͒̚ ̵̛̼̜̈́͗͐́̍ȟ̸̨̫͚̎̄́̿̏̒͒ę̵̖̩̩̦͓̳̿̊̍͑̂̾̅͜s̸̢̮͍̥͉͚̺͔͍̈́̂̈́͒̊̏͜ͅi̷̗͙͇͉̘̞͚̖̊̐͐̋̂̿͑͛̀̚͝ͅẗ̴̢̠̙͍̩̣͍́̈́̀͘a̵̫͕͓͕̿ț̷̖̞̼̝̻̆̒́͝e̸͉̰̺̋̽͠ ̶̨̼̌́̈́̐͆͜ť̶̟̜̜̲͇̤͚̋͒̈́̓̒̉ǫ̷̛̻͉̯͎͎̯̳̯̝͙͐̏̓͒͛̄̂̐͠ ̸̨̰̰̤̟̬̠͌̍͆ṭ̸̤͑̓͋̿͜ą̵̨̛̰̙͚̬̦͖̜̐ͅk̷̛͖͎̱͑̈́̐͛̍̍ȩ̵̲̦͕̳̗̘̋͌͂́ ̷͍̣͇̖̯̞̉͐̊̾̒̓̍͘a̸͍͉̫͌͑̓͆̄ͅn̶̻͙̥͕͕͎͍͔͙̍͌͗̚ͅǫ̴͈̣̇t̸̼̤̖̫̝͎̖͍͖̐̍͋̑̈̅̉̕h̷͇̃̾̆̐̆̔̍͂e̶̢͕̎̈́̽͑͆͜͝r̴̢̛͖̖̣̜̳̜̘̗͎͆̈́̌̐̐̾̕ ̴̡̦̻̩͖̤͕̼̯͜͝ͅl̴̨͔̣͚̯̺̭̑͊̌̀̊i̶̹̬̭̰͙͇͑͆̈́f̵̪͆̈̉̀̽͒̈͌͝͠ë̸̼̭̹͇́̈͋̒͐̀̓

̵̮̝̮̙̭̗̺̭̫̈́̈́̈͊͋͐̚͘͝I̸͓̾̈̄̈͋'̶̢͉̰͔̹͎̔̓͋͛̉l̶̨̯͎͓̣̰̫̮̭͙̏́͑̒͑ͅl̵̨̦̲̬͇̺̖͕̠̲̎̿͐̉̇͂͂̉ ̴̖̥̯̖̖̓̈͑̋͌͜͠͠m̴͕̺̫̰̖̙̿͒̈́̂͜â̷̘̏̽k̴͖̲͕̪͇͍̹͇͛̅́͜e̵̹̫̭̭̟̫͉͋̽̈́̓̆̈́̂̑̕ ̵̭͓̆̇̍̋s̸̢̪̳͕̿̇̃͋͒̌͗͝ͅư̸̡̮̹̖̼͓̳̬͈̹͐͐͂͠ŗ̶̥͉̃̀̇ȩ̶̨̻͕̼̻̤̣̳̊̔̈́̄̈̿͌̈́̆͗ͅ ̷̢̧̜̫̬̖̣̔̈́̉͑̊̀t̶̫̰̪̒̚ȯ̴͇͔̬̫̺̞̩̹̎̓̏̈̀̆̓̉ ̸̯̣̗̰̏͒̌̃̈́̑̚ķ̷̜͙̩͇̥̈́͌͗͌̈́͆̾̓͜͜e̴̺͑̒̈̅͐̚è̸̢̮̝̣̻̜̮͖͍͖̥̂͗̈̃̾̽̕͝p̵̀͛͜ ̶̡̛͉͍̜̙̮͔͎͉͉̊͌̓͋̃̈́̍͂̕͝ͅa̷̡̘͙̣̲̫̥͔̻̒̍̅͑̇͠ǹ̵̨̬̺̲̥̣̗̤̓ ̷͎̭̳́̅͐́͒̚ẽ̸͎̯̲̱̎̎̈́́͠ý̴̨͎̝̺̳͍͚̤̱̹͈̿͛͗̆̂̏̏̉̄̕e̴̢̻̲͈̲͋̑̔͌̋ ̵̧͚̦̦͇̳̥̱͛͋͑̄̒͐͂̏ͅo̶̩̯̺͎̪̱̔̈́̈́̐̀̏͗n̵̨̫̜̎̓̅͋͝ ̸̨̹͌̓̉́͆̍̆̕͠y̶̨̳̥̹̬̙̙̹̺̦͚͒͒͋͆̄̊̃̕ô̶̜͙̤͗ữ̵̻̬̝̻̦͑͌̆̿̂̕̕

̸̰͑j̶̡͚̠͖͈̱̘͆̒͆͆ü̶̢͎̺̪̘̞͈̪̔̾͒ͅs̷̡̹̖̱̠̻̺̾̅͑̀̑͗̉ͅt̵̡̮̬̦͆̈̿͂̑̓̌̋̿͜ ̴̟̠̗̘̹̩͔͒͗̾̚͝ļ̶͚̝̖̯̠͈̃́į̵̖͖̣͈̼̯̈͑̒ķ̸͉̺͈̖̟̰̲̦͈̅̃̇͐̕e̵̯̯̯͓̙̒ ̷̫̄̑̃̀y̵̛̮̜̖̖͇̫̓̉̈́̽̈̏̈́̄͝o̶̥͍̞͌̍̐̍͆͗́͒͂͘ų̴̩̭͈̣͚̫̣̳̃̒̀̏̈́ ̶̜̮̂͒̅̐̏̊͆͝ͅḩ̶̧̺̜͍̣̂̅̆́̃͘͜ạ̷̡̛̦̞̭̏͝͝v̶̬͎̯̦̔̉ẹ̸̞̖̲͔̯̝̫̼̮͓̆͋̂̓̆͛̽̄͒̅͝ ̵̬͉͈̪͉̠̃̓͜͜t̴̛̟̦̫̦͙̭̀̔̃͐̅̕ŏ̶̡̦͈̘̗͛͌̈́́̽͛̕̕͠͠ͅ ̵̟̤̖̬̠̄̽̍̂̓́̂̓͑͜ķ̶̨̢̩̹̝͉̦͖͕̓̈̃̏e̶͚̮͙̝͕̓̋͘e̸͉̽̌̅͂̔̒p̶̨̯̘̖͓̝̳͊̾̏͘͝͝ͅ ̵̧͚̳̖͓̣̳̈́̅͝a̷͕͙͝n̷̹̮̦̩̗̺̳̙̖͐̀ͅ ̵̟̠̥͑̏̏̑̓͒e̶̛̺͇̰̝͙̝̣̗͈͆͗̿̏̏̉͒͋͜͝y̴̨̞̳͚̥̘͎̻̞͙͌̍̃̋̃̂̊̏̑̓͘ę̴͉̩̬̽͋̃ ̵̨̞͖̱͕̦̩͆̄̈́́̈́ͅo̵̢̘̜̦̝͙̒̊̃̿͂͆͗ǹ̴̩͓̳̣̱̤̪̤͈̗̃̉̒͝ ̷̧̹͙̬̞̦̥̻̊̓͠ͅm̶̡͈̻̳͓̭͎͆̈͑̌̌ȅ̸̡͇̱̲͉̹͚̌̇̏̾̒̽̀͛

As his screen turns back to normal and the music turns back as well, the original music itself becomes scary as if it were some type of deceiving horror game. Calm and innocent on the outside and demonic and bloody on the inside.

George turns to look at Sapnap and Bad who look just as freaked out. Sapnap breathes out heavily in discomfort and Bad tries to sink deeper into the chair and pulls his hood farther over his head.

"They're following me and know our location! They have control over my phone!" George gasps as he realizes all the stuff on his phone that he thought was private. The old saying of your eyes being a window of your soul is very wrong. Your phone is a window to your soul.

"What the hell! This is so creepy!" Sapnap shivers. Out of nowhere, the room feels more packed to the brim with people than ever before. Each footstep. Each head. Each voice. As the paranoia settles in Bad, George, and Sapnap, scooch closer to each other in their seats subconsciously. They turn their heads to look wildly around at any sudden movements or sounds. Everything seems more intense. If this were a game and George were playing it with Dream this would be the moment where he would beg to stop their game and cry that he doesn't want to play anymore.

It doesn't help that it's a funeral. Everyone had cold dead stares, tears in their eyes, or angry minds and fists of rage and misfortune. Whispering among each other and covering Techno laying in his casket with flowers.

"I've never seen… a dead person before." Bad gulps as he recalls how chilling it felt to look at Techno when he walked up to the casket.

"I know what you mean. I just hope that Techno's happy wherever he is." George states.

"Yeah I agree." Sapnap answers and Bad nods. He's already cried a little bit.

George holds onto the arms of his chair tight and questions whether or not what the murderer has been telling them has been a ruse or reality. Dream is in a cage guarded by two admins. There is no way he's still behind this. If the bad guy had already been caught then why is he still talking to them? Secondly, whoever it is has tried hard to convince them that they are someone at the funeral. Possibly, trying to frame someone. However, it doesn't need to be someone attending the funeral. It just needs to be someone that has access to the game and to their devices to commit the crime. In fact, they don't even need to be here. It doesn’t need to be a person at all. However, motives wise it would make sense for it to be someone who would benefit from nobles dying. In conclusion, whoever it is they're using the malfunctioning respawn to kill nobles in order to put nobles against each other, tarnish their reputation, and gain ultimate control because there isn't anyone to pass down rule to over the land. George finally comes to terms with the idea that Dream might just be another pawn in this sick game. A surge of pity and guilt rushes through him and he looks back at Dream.

George gets a little startled when he hears his music break again except without the flashing lights; it doesn't come to Bad and Sapnap's attention.

l̴̗͌̉̕͝e̴̩͇͈̞͙̓ͅt̸̛̛͔̎͆͛̏͊̆̉͝'̸̫̤̮̠͊̒ş̸̢̹̞̙̦̼̯͇̓̍̔ ̸͚̤̲̱͛́͂̓̏̀͘͝k̷̥̟̯͕͈̰̓͆̏̃̽̔̕e̵̡̹̯̹͇̦̒ȩ̵̹͙͉͊̕p̴̛̛̗̜̩̓̓̈́̑̉̆̍ ̷̨̡̨̤̘͇͙̺̼̐̆̌͊̉́̂t̴̟͚̠̿̃̋̈́͛ḥ̴̀̃̌͛̅͒̌͐́̈́i̸̡̖̹̣͆̔͑̉́̽̀̉̃̆̕ş̶̯̹̈̎͆́̀̆͝ͅ ̶̡̛̪̞̣̘́̊͗̽̅̇͊̑̈́̑b̸̩̉̓̃̌̊̓̂̑̾ě̸͕̤͎͒͌t̸̠̖̋w̵̩̪̣̮̲͋̊̐͐͝ͅę̸̱͎̖͖̑͘ë̴͇͖̣͚̥̣̱͕͓̬̓͆̄̉̊̕͘͜͠n̷̯̠̪̳̱͌͑ ̵̡͓̩̝̋̾̃̾͐̋͘͠y̵̦͍͕̰̣͓̔̾͂͘͝o̴̞̹̱̞̹̍͒͆̐u̴̬̾́̎͝ ̸̘̪͓̭̱̰̫̺̈͆͑̆̿̐͒̆a̴̛͚̺͍̿͌͆͐͗͘͘n̶̡̹̮̹̯̗͉̯͒̌̀͋̈́̚͝ď̸̙̖̭̝͔̀͆̂͛̉̕ ̶̢͍͙̠̯̠͉͇̻̉̍̽̈́̂̽̀̋͠ṁ̸̧̘͇͔̫͔͍̾̋̓̋͑͘͝e̴̡̠͇̬̯̱̎̌́͗̅͝

George takes a second to look at both Bad and Sapnap- distracted by looking around for the possible murderer and seeing Dream getting dirty looks from most of the attendants- before licking his lips nervously and whispering into his small mic on his earbuds.

"What do you want?"

̸̸̨̫͉͈̀̑͛͊̓̏̉̌̆͂̔̆͘i̷̧͍̬͋̀͠f̵̡̢̤̜̭̞̰͎̟͙̄̐͂͒̃͌̌̈́ ̸̞̪͈̥̙̿̔̇͑̉ỷ̷̹̹̻̳̘͑̽o̵̳̰̬̣̯̊̏̈́̀ͅu̶̡̢̧͙͙͖̲̘̓̀̈̃̉́͑̚ ̵̡̨̲̠̤͇͖̫̟̩̖̈́͋̾̽̑̈́̔̕͝l̷̢̳̮͙̪̦̠̥̾̄̃͒͋͊͝͝o̵̧̿̿̅͂̇̂͒̓͝ö̶̢͚̞͉́̈̃̓͆̈́k̷̙̐͝ ̵͚̳̮̰̜̻̻̦͊̏̎ÿ̷̲̙̱̘̖̹̣͕̬̭̫́̓̾̏̾͠͝ǫ̴̨̨̞̤̱͇̹̺̫̙̈́̅̏͒̌͠ủ̵͖'̷̡̨̠̦̥̘̺̳̙̈́͐ͅͅl̵̳̟̯̼̦̼̩̮̍̈́̅̓̓̓͘̕l̵̯̦͗͂͋͑̈ ̴͎̝̥͒͗͋̄͑͆̽s̸̡̼̠̙̟̈̌̓͂̋̃̾̾̒͝ẹ̷̝͒̋͊̒͗͠͝e̸̘̋̈́͝ ̸̡͔̞͕͔̣̳͎̠̋̓̌̈̈́t̷̙̩̱̳͉̞͌̓̊h̵̨̢͔̮͕̱͉̏̂̆͛͛̓̇̃̕͠a̴͓̲͔̳̯̺͒t̶̡̠͖͎̳͕̼͌̇͑̂̂͊̚̚ ̵͖̠̪̥̪̤̲͛̓͂̃̂͂͂͒̇̕͠y̶̛̘̗͎̳͓̩͔̰̣̾̉͗̈̌͗̓́͝ơ̴̧̝͚̘̲̝͉͔͓̦̰̌̂͊̅͒͒̑̚͘͠ụ̴̧̐͐̒r̸̭̹̠̦͈̖͗̉̎̋͌̓̈̋͒ ̴̥͔̥̰̾́̽̊͝b̸͚͙͖̼̻̗̔̋̒̈́̅͂͆̕͘͠ͅo̸̧͖̗͊̎͒̆̃̉y̷̪͉͙̬̺̟̻͋̾͗̓̀͒͜ ̴̡͇̟̲̭̬̗̹̘̋͜ͅD̷̡̦̖̫̗͉͚̎̔̎͗͒͊̅̈́̈́́̚r̸̨͉̟͎̳̩̪͚̣̘̼̋̈́̉̔̏̓͝e̶̢̡͙͖̖̬̟̓a̴̰̳̫̮̕m̷̘̮͎̝͊́͊̂͒͗͝

̵͎̠̭͕̙͖̬̯͕͈̈́̆̽̊͝h̷̪̋͒ą̸̲͕̺͎̯̲̟̘̭͚̈́͐̕s̴̪͕̘̬͈̰̳̲̣̐̈́̂̋̐ͅ ̸̧͖̠̻̦̤̫͚̳̂̅̏̉͑͗͋͗̒̚͝ȃ̶̡͓̘͈͓̫͇̏ ̷̢̜͍̫̳͇̏͒ṙ̵̢̧̛̛̯͉̥͙͚̙̱̹̮̇̃͗̋̀̌e̸̞͆̓͐͜s̴̨̨̧̛̮̳̣͔͕̹̯̏̄̑̿̾̋̒̈́̊p̵͍̬̗̳̬̳̖͊̿̕͜͝ą̷̦̫̝̻̗̓͊͜ẁ̵̠̗̺̪͓̣͓̜̣͚͖̽̍͌͗͗̚͠n̵̝̹͗ ̶̧̜̻̙͇̗̰̥̝̮̈́͑̓͋̿o̸͍̙̫̺̽̄n̷͔̠̩͙̗̝̩̉̓̈̍̾̅́̌͝ͅ ̶͇̝͓͉̖͔̖͆͌͂̏͂̀͝h̸͇͚̉̉̍̒̇̅͌̚̚͜͝ȋ̶̛͔̘̙̤̫͈̬̟̹̃̒̚̕m̸͔̫̅͜,̸̟͎̥̦̮͎͍͊̑̔̀̾̌̚̕̕͠͝ ̵̘̭͙̱̄̆ͅj̵̡͎̖̜̝̔̈́̂̆͂͒̈̂͌̇̕ȕ̸̡̗͎̳̝͉͙̌̽s̶̢̛̠͓̗͈̦̿̃̿̌͐͊̈͘͘ţ̵̜̅̍̌̈̾͊̃͊̕͜͠͠ ̶̢̢͇̫̘̪̹͂̔̔͌̍̇̑̐͑̂̀i̷̧̳͇̯͎̒̅̀̓ͅͅn̵̮̣̠̗̩͕̬͍͈̜̤̾̎̐ ̶͉͚̊͌ͅc̴̘͈͈̫̒͆̋̐̽̂̐̌̒͘ả̶͉s̶̭̫̊̉̕̚͝͠e̶̛̹͑̂̓̒̆̊͑̓͘

̶̣̆̋͐̌̑̈́͘͜ẅ̵̧̢̡̡͙͕̼́͒̈͝h̴̛͙̯̪̼̖̺͇̻̗̝͆͐̀̋̾̑̈́͐ȁ̷̲̗͉̹͉̣̭̠ͅt̵͖̬̞̅̈́̌̾̂̌͠ͅ ̶̫̣̄̚w̷̧͚̖͙̄̉̓͒̾͌͐̈͝ͅö̸͖̫́͗͋͑̄̆̓̾͠͝ǔ̵̢̹͈͈͔̇̉̂͝͝l̴̢̤̝̭̓̈́͌̒̑̅̈́͜͝͝d̴̖̼̹̦̣̹̪͖̈́͜ͅ ̴͇̟͉̽̿y̵̝͉̙̱̥̘̪̳̣̐ȍ̷̞͉̼̳̖͎̱͈͕̤̑̓͗͂̋͝͝u̷͎̯͛ ̴̥̟͔̺̥̱̥̼̳̓̿̔̽̕͝s̴̨̧̧̠̪̙̤̹̜͈̻̿̌̈́̀̋̄͛̓̋̕̚ă̴̬̲̝͛̀̈́̒ỵ̷̧̛̗͕͔̹͓̼̗͛̓̏̈́̌̈ ̸̹͑ị̴̧̺͎͛̎̑̌͘͘͝f̶̞͕̲̦̍͐͜ ̵̛̫͇̘͇͍̮̦̩͈͎̓̓̈̏̎͘͝͝I̸̢̤̠͉͎̭̻̼̙̟͂̏̋͘ ̴̧̢̛̩̣̬̪͖̺̙̖̒̓̓̉̌͝k̸̥̩̥̗̲̤̠̫̓ͅi̵̤̙̩̝̓̑̐l̸̨̙͚̫̟̟̈̅͂̍̈́̊̊̐͐͘l̵̼̦͇̦͎̹̺̘̓̀͆̒̅͒͠͝ę̴͓̠̲̞̻̫̺̈́̅̾͆̍̎̓͘͜͠d̵̼͕͔͚̕ ̵̦̫͕̈́̃͂̚͝h̶̡̛͇̗̳̮̮̤̻̙̎̍̉̃̇̓̐ͅi̶̱̬͎̝̙̊͌͠m̵̛̤͉̦͖̞͒

**_f_ ** **_̸͚͍̳͕͕͇̻̗̳̽̎́̾̕ͅ_ ** **_O_ ** **_̷̧̢̨̛̛̹̲͖͔̝̹̲͖̮̥͕̻̤̤̜̥̲͈̯̤̜̙̰̎̅̏̈́͋̈͂͗̌̍͐̏͜͜͝_ ** **_r_ ** **_̷͚̭̹͙̣̗̪͔̺̳̠͙̎̋͊̏ ̶̛̜̍̅̇̏̉̅̀́̓̓̂̊̒̎͛͊̕͝͠͝_ ** **_g_ ** **_̸̧̟̮̙͉̙̦̙̗̤̱̗̻̠̈́͑̉̐̈́̋͜͜ͅͅͅ_ ** **_O_ ** **_̵̢̝͓̤͚͚̹͇̝̥͕̜̺̤̼̯͕̙͚̲̤̗͖͈̠͈̉̃͗͂͒̋̋̇̒͋̈́̈́̏̊͐̏̌̾͒̏͛̾̑͘̕_ ** **_o_ ** **_̶̞̣͎̆̓̃̋̒̇̋́̏͒̄̈́̊́̽̈́̆_ ** **_D_ ** **_̴̫̺̃̊̊͂̈́̿̿̐̂̍̃̂͘͝_ **

George's face goes cold at the statement and he freezes up.

"I'm not letting you do that." George sets his jaw and starts breathing faster.

ī̶̢̛͈̩̳̼̘̟͛̔̚͝f̸̯̘͓̤͖̰̊ ̵̧̩̻͕͎͚̠̓ẏ̶̞̜̲̝̖̖ò̶̡̪̏͝ù̶̪͙ ̸͚̲̻͕̗̭̤̓̅͑̓̾͝ͅi̸̹̹͇̣̳͍̔̇͌̂̕̕n̶̮̥̺̫̦̬̥̊̌̽c̴̛͖̤͂̋r̸̛̮̪̲̭̙̉͛͛̂͝i̷̡̫̰͉͋͋̅͗͒̈́͝m̵̛̱̦̮̰͔̳̼̿͌̏͜i̸̛̛̜͖̹͉̬̥̩̔͂͒̏͘͠͝ń̷̮̫̜̰̎a̷̯͍̮̭͎͗̑̄̏̎̚̕ͅt̶̮̹̟͔̹̔͂́̕̕̚e̷̝͕̙̍ ̶̨̡͉̫̠̣̍̒̓̐͊̌̓y̵͈̑͘ǫ̶̖̞͎̇͊̾̿̆́́͋̕u̸͉͖̦͖͒̈̔̇ŗ̶̢̢͎̙̟́̇̀̆́̒̃͠s̵̢̛̬͕̩̖̺̗̈̏̿͋̃̾͑̕e̸̛̲̠̫͓̟̫͕̪̙̎͒͐̽l̸̢̼̙̠̳̃f̷̛͙̬͈͓̘̩̘̖̣̒͛

̴͈̤̓͌̄

̵̥̅b̵͍͗̍͝y̴̢̯̞̤͆̾̽͊̿ ̸͔̳͉͉̝̫̮̲̓̇͑̃̎̉̕š̴̡̲̮̘̬͉̩͑̕͝ą̴̧̱̤̤̲̀̈́̓y̴̙͓͂į̵́̆̏̓̅̕͝͝ń̵̫̔͋͛͂͌͠ģ̴͈̼̱̠̲͍̙̿͊̇̏͆͜ ̷̥̺͎̽͊y̶̥̎ơ̶̢̝̟̳̱̟͂͒̿̀͘u̴̦̳̻̱̿͛̊̂̒͜ ̷̖͖͈̝̦͌̿a̸̯͉̠͕̾͑̐̊̇̃̌͋͒r̶̟̬͖̮̹̻̣͙̣͆̾̊́ḛ̴̯̝̤̔̅̽̾̄̌̍͠ ̵̨͚̭̟̹͐̎̕͝a̵̟͂̇̈́͋͝l̶̲̳̜͂͂̄̆̋́s̶̛̟̟̰̱̼̑͑̆̏̑̍̇͜͜͝ỏ̶̖̯̲̠͔̟̍́̾͊͜͜͝ ̴̧̥̰͔͓̫̾̐͜a̴̡͖͙͉̤̺̼̍̿̓ ̵̛̳̝̦̪̞̔̌̽͌̍p̴̣̳͍̜̩̺̳̐͆͜ą̴͕̞̫͖͙̟͓̈̍̓r̷͔̈́̐͂̀̇̋̓͝t̷̡̧̟̺̋̒̽̎̽̃ ̷̘̱̮̥̦͍͉̂̐o̵̯̖̟͙̩͎̞̐̿̒͐̃̕͜f̸̛̠̯͍̙̂́͗̾̿̑̍ ̶̦͚͔̬̱͖̺͖͕̏̓̇̈̄̚t̶̺̖̻͇͈̮͚͎̭̂̐͛̈́͑̾h̸̨͕̙̹͇̐̍̈̏̈͜ͅḙ̸̡͍̦̣͔͖͒̚̚͜ ̴̛͍̟͇̺̳͇̓̑̇̌̍͠m̷̞̩̮͖͚̝̯͚̈̍̆͝û̷̙̖͇͇̦̥͜͝ṙ̷̗͙̔̐̌̈̌̉̚d̵̢̯͉̺͈̮̟̾͜e̸̢̹̗͍̗͉͒̚ͅȓ̸̨̠̗͇̼̫̲͘ͅ ̵̧̫̘͎̟̔̿͝ơ̷̺̑̉͛͗f̴̛̙̾̊͂̅͐ ̵̟̭̇̊̏̆̋̓͝T̵̢̙͇̞͈̭̩̳͍͗ẽ̸͇̝̥̪̾̓̽̂̀̌c̶̣̟̽̄͋̔͊ḩ̴̞̤̻̠̗̎͒̉̓̎̍̔͠͝n̵͙̬̭̳̹̯̟̜̲͒̔̌ò̴̟͉̯b̸̗̣̩̬̔́̓͆̅͛͒͑l̴̡̨̩̜̘͇͈̄̄a̷͚͍̙̞̜̫̽̓ḋ̵͕̦͚̟̂̆͂̋e̴̡̬͇̰̹̹̱̙̣̓̂͗͊̽͛̒

̶̨͐̈́͂̇͆̂̂͠

̶̥̯̱̿̚Ȉ̵͉ ̴͙̞̖̟̹̱̓̑͐͆w̴̬̮̪̝͍͛̈́͒͊̊̊͘i̴̧͙͑̈́̓̚l̷̨̢̙͔̰̖͍̄̿́̽͆̓̕̚͝l̸͔̯̙͙̬̐̾͒̏̒̉̚͜͝ ̷̠̎̏̓s̴̙͓͚̘̣͙̝͙̹̊̄̄p̴̟̏̂̒͐̏ą̶̨̛̦͖̜̝̒̅̑͌̀͜͠ͅͅr̶̨̺̲̺̽̎̋̂̂ę̵͙̲̤́͋̈́̎͗͐̃ ̴̧̠̭̺̞̗͇̠͠D̵̏̂͑̄̋̂̏͜ṟ̸͉̻̭̰̾̆̇͌̉̓̚̕̕e̷̮̪̰̰̠̾à̸̲̪͙̬̦̻̘̪̓̃̀m̵̮͛̄

George's mind spins with the idea of the situation that he's in. He feels as if his arms are tied and he's a puppet on strings again. Being thrown about so everyone can laugh as he helplessly does their dirty work for them. He won't lose Dream. He can't.

̶̠̙͚̫̩̿̎͐͆͝Ỉ̷̞̹͔̑͜'̴̨̳̹̝̼͋͑l̸̛̪͎͝l̶̨̛̖͓͉͖̙͍̟͍̈́͆͠ ̶̺̮̖̱̖͈̦̉̃́ͅb̵̳͍̱̩͎̲̊͗͊͊̉͋͌̓͜ͅẹ̵̢̬͖̖̗̻̮̉̈́ ̴̗̠̑͆͑́͋͗́͗l̷͕̙͕͗i̸̜̓͋̇͌͑͋͠s̷͎̮͉̟̍͑̅̓ť̸̡̧̧͉̳̟͆͐̿͊̍̇͠ͅȩ̶̪̔̓̏͆̾̎̓n̸͍͉̗̜̑̕i̵̲̞̮̖n̵̺̦͚͙̠̘̥͆̊͝g̶̨͈̙̭̠̱̽̈́͆̈̄̽

_̷̧̧̱̲̞̯̜̋̅͝ͅ_ _5_ _̴̠̱̀͋̅͌_

He looks around frantically and realizes that the murderer is counting down the minutes. George starts to think quickly. The murderer is trying to kill two birds with one stone. Both George and Dream by him incriminating himself. The leverage that the murderer has, however, is the fact that Dream is wearing a respawn to protect him in case someone tried to kill him for his punishment to be only delivered by the court- whatever that may be.

If both Dream and George die and were the reason behind the death of Techno then Bad and Sapnap would have to abandon their work on finding the real cyber murderer. The murderer would run free and would have a cover for three deaths of nobles. And nobody else would pursue the case.

There has to be a way he can get Dream's respawn off of him. It might cost himself, but George can't stand imagining standing still watching his best friend die in front of him. He has to do something. Dream means everything to him.

Sometimes you have to lie.

"Excuse me! Everyone! I'd like your attention. Please." George stands up in the middle of the crowd and puts away his phone in his coat pocket. Everyone turns to him and quiets- some holding phones that the murderer might be hearing from.

̷̦̳͇͔͒͆̀ _̶̱̖̓̈͊̒̾̆_ _4_ _̷̗̰̜̞̦̃̑̓̋̅̔͑̆_

George starts to sweat at the idea of speaking out loud what he has to say. He forces the words out anyway and tries to not look at Dream or back at Bad and Sapnap. Sacrificing yourself is such a broken thing. It's as if you were putting the world back together by bleeding all over it.

"I…I George, also known as George-Not-Found, murdered Technoblade."

_̵̼̻̅̂̃͂̅͠_ _3_ _̷͉̪̖̳̟̘̐̈́͌̑̾ͅͅ_

A wave of chatter goes through the crowd. Gasps of shock and wide eyes.

"George! You're mad!" Sapnap whispers.

"Oh my goodness! George!" Bad tugs at the end of George's coat. George moves aside ignoring Bad and forcing him to let go of him. He looks down giving a steel stare that scares Bad.

"I did it because I was the one who told Dream to code it. And as I sat here surrounded by those who love Technoblade I realized that I can't stand amongst you silently. My consciousness got the best of me and I confess." George holds his hands up in the air as if someone had a gun already to his head. Everyone in the room was still as a statue. It was as if everyone had turned to stone at George's words and the silence in the room felt like death had entered.

_̶̛̮͙̜̳̯̭̊̐̍͒_ _2_ _̷̨̨̖͖̘͖͚͍̈̈́͐̊͂_

"I realized that the way you all love Technoblade is the same way I love my best friend Dream. Framing him was a mistake. The worst mistake of my life. Please if this was all for nothing at least clear his name and let him walk free. He would have been better off without someone like me." The words that come out of George's mouth make him tense up because it came out a little too real. "I was wrong to think so little of Techno's life."

"I was the judge for the trial of Dream. I say it is fair for you to bear the punishment as the jury said that whoever is guilty is the one who decided to kill Technoblade. Dream is innocent. Let the man go." The judge made George let go a breath he was holding. George's hands shake.

**̷͕͎̃̐̋͌** **1** **̴̢͎͖̼̯̪͍͎̂̽͊̇̄̀̍**

Dream was let out by the admins and his mandatory respawn was removed and George was handcuffed. George watched Dream's face. Dream looked back, he was wearing his mask, and even though Dream never cries, let alone in public, George can see tears falling from the bottom of his mask. Bad and Sapnap go to embrace him; Dream pulled away from them quickly.

"George! What are you doing? Why did you do this?"

"I love you Dream." George couldn't help his tears.

"WHAT. GEORGE!" The doors shut behind the George.

"Well, Mr. Davidson. Your sentence will be decided soon. Is there any last questions?" One of the admins took everything off of George. It's like he is slowly handing over his freedom and eventually his life.

"Could you give my items to Dream? Especially my phone. That's all."

"We will have to inspect the phone first before we can return it. The coat as well?"

**_0_ ** **_̴̨̡̧̡̧̧̨̨̢̡̧̢̢̢̡̧̡̢̢̡̡̢̢̨̧̲̙̹͖̟̯̼̦͓̣̝̝̱̫̜̥͉͕̪̠̪̯͇̬̹̦͓͇̩̼̜̖̫̫̜͓̠̪͎̣̝͇͉̙̤̙̖̮̤̗̳̮̞͎̟͕̝̮̠̹̟̬̜͇̲̮̙̜̪̗͙̠̰̻̠̺̞̬̩̠͖͉͖͕͈̳͎̻͉̩̭̺͖̱͓̲̪͓͍͈̼͕͇̮̠̱̰͇̬̝͎͕̝͉̰̼̳͉͈̗͉̣͙͙̭̪͇̗͖̩̫̝̫̥͔͈̜̼͉̰̟͖̬͚̱̘̞͎̥̥͍͓̦̣̺̭̤̮̘̜̘̖̦̙̭͙̮̠̬͖̞͚̺͓̺̮̦̙̺͚̮̖͔͎̝̤̫̦͔͇͚̞̪̻̫̦͇̰̦͙̞̞̪͉̜͎̼̘̘̹͚̥̥̩̲̬͇̖̱̦̲̟̠̖̟͎̻͇̘̹̱͓͍͚̰͖͓͉̮̼̟̖̲̟̮̘͚͉̺̹̔̀̅͌̈́̑̄̐̏̀̍̑̄̈̽̇̃͑̎̂̂̂̍̈́͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ_ **

One of the admins pulled out his earbud and took his phone away from him.

"Yes. The coat as well." George remembers the memory for a second of when Dream bought him the coat when he was cold. It's such a small moment of his life, yet it feels like it pulls him. George decides that even if Dream was a hoax it'd be the only hoax he'd believe in.

"Right then. Let's take you to your prison cell." As George walked his heartbeat slowly lowered as he heard all the normal sounds signaling that Dream was safe. He had never thought the cold shivers of the stone still prison would ever be comforting.

"This will be where you will stay." The prison cell locks behind him and the admins walk away. George was filled with a sense of broken happiness. He was in Dream's prison cell, the one with a scratched out mirror and tiny window. It reminds him of all the pain he made him go through and now by sacrificing himself he knows Dream must feel like it was all for nothing. Even though George knew that it hurts Dream underneath his scars from when the world pulled him apart. Except, he made him hurt just as much.

\---

Days and weeks went by. George would spend a lot of time sitting on his bed looking out the window until it was dark and then sleeping away the night. The more time went by, the more raging screams he heard outside the prison, the more he missed the sounds of his friends voices the more it beat his faith thin.

_Is this the end?_

George had to come to terms with the idea that he'd be given the death sentence before he'd get to see Dream or Bad or Sapnap ever again. His mind goes over everything that happened. Maybe, he could have been better. Maybe, he could have done more. Maybe, he wasn't enough.

The last thing he ever did was to save someone who'd probably watch him die in a couple days. He didn't ever want to torture someone like this.

_If the hero died what would it all be for anyway?_

George tried to believe that the Dream Team is somewhere out there fighting for him. That his sacrifice wasn't for nothing and it wasn't just to put everyone through pain.

George found a lot of Dream's scribbles on the walls. Sometimes he'd cry himself to bed reading them. It's easy to go insane in a prison cell waiting for the world to pick you back up. George hears the noises outside that sounds as if the world is still turning and now it's pushed him away and now he's been left behind in the dust.

_Did Dream feel like this? Was it just as hard to keep going?_

For the most part he dreaded the answer to the question because he already felt responsible for too much. He asks himself a lot on why he decided to sacrifice himself for Dream. He knew part of it was morals and part of it was logical. However, there is a large part that is just plain biased. Dream means the most to him. He realizes that if he were to do that a million more times he'd end up in the same prison bed crying to himself.

_Did I just do it because I care for him? What if he's forgotten about me?_

It's been a couple months.

Sometimes you have to lie.

**Author's Note:**

> heyo again my dudes!  
> if you made it this far thanks you lotssssss uwu much appreciation I hope you enjoyed much <3 <3 <3  
> I may have spent too long on this story and for the next story I might only have three days left to finish and I might also have two exams on my first day of school which is in three days (I'm trying to finish before school starts because there is no way I can commit when I got three different math classes and two different sciences REEEEE) and I might need to study but instead I'm listening to sad bops and writing about sad boi time.  
> sorry I got a bit carried away there ahem there is nothing wrong im not freaking out wut idk what's freaking out? lol never heard of that hahahahahahahahaha XD   
> love you all bye meow~


End file.
